1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispenser and, more particularly, to a dispenser for dispensing a viscous substance and tape.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical apparatus and method for smoothing drywall cracks, joints, and seams includes mixing water with drywall joint compound to achieve a desired consistency, manually applying a thin layer of the joint compound to the crack, joint, or seam, embedding drywall tape in the joint compound layer, applying two successive layers of joint compound over the tape with a trowel, and sanding the excess joint compound to produce a smooth surface. This process is difficult and cumbersome, particularly for those with little experience. Often, it is difficult to smoothly embed the tape in the first layer of joint compound. Additionally, it is difficult to hold both a tape roll and a tray full of joint compound.
Devices have been disclosed in the past for simultaneously applying a layer of joint compound and tape. While these devices have utility, a need remains in the art for improved mechanisms.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to produce a device which can simultaneously apply joint compound and drywall tape to a joint, crack, or seam. It is an additional object to produce such a device that is lightweight, easy to clean, inexpensive, and easy to operate for a person having little experience.